


Horse Whisperer

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin Tanner discovers a girl he silently loves feels the same way. Together they discover secrets in the homestead she inherited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own ‘em. The Seven belong to CBS, MGM, Trilogy Entertainment Group, The Mirisch Corp.  
> Ranger / Rangeman Security == Janet Evanovich, Stephanie Plum Series.  
> Estaban Gutierrez -- Houston Knights

Horse Whisperer  
By JoeyPare

“George? Who is that guy walking along next to Michelle?” Kelly Green asked her barn manager.

“That’s Vin Tanner. He’s a Federal Agent. Volunteers here when he has time. He lives in Purgatory and brings kids out here from their Community Center.” George Lessons answered.

“A Federal Agent?”

“Denver ATF. You’ve heard of Chris Larabee?”

“Who hasn’t?”

“Vin is Larabee’s sharpshooter. Best sniper in government service from the way people talk. And Kelly get that look out of your eye, I’m pretty sure he is gay. Shies away from women every chance he gets.”

“He’s a horseman. Lot of young horsemen I’ve met are more comfortable with animals than with people. Thanks…”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin could feel the eyes of someone watching him, yet he didn’t feel they were a threat. 

“How you doin’ pumpkin?” Tanner asked the young rider on the small horse.

“Am I ever going to go get to do more than walk?” Michelle whined.

“Reckon I’ll have to rent me a horse so we can get you out in the big arena,” Vin said as Kelly approached.

“You don’t have a horse, Mr. Tanner?” Kelly asked quietly so as not to scare him.

Vin turned and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. She was his height with short brown hair that came down around and touched her chin. Swallowing hard he realized she had spoken to him and as usual he was tongue-tied.

“Ma’am,” he mumbled blushing.

“Ma’am,” she laughed. “I haven’t been called that since I left Houston. Don’t you have a horse of your own, Mr. Tanner? Thought all ATF agents had mounts.”

“Our team horses are all boarded at Larabee’s ranch. My personal horse …ah, I lost him in a trailer accident when I was traveling cross Texas to take this job.”

“George, would you have Michael continue with Michelle until her time is up?” Kelly called to her manager. “I’ve got a horse, Mr. Tanner…”

“Name’s Vin, ma’am.”

“I’ll call you Vin if you call me Kelly. Calling me ma’am, reminds me of my grandmother.”

“Yea, ma’am …Kelly.”

“I bought this horse several months ago,” Kelly began and started walking toward the barns. She smiled quietly as the young Texan turned and walked next to her. 

“No one here seems to have the horse sense to tame him down. And I just don’t have the time. If you can tame him …he’s yours.”

“Yer offerin’ me a horse?” Tanner remarked as they entered a large barn. 

“I’m only thirty-five but I’ve been around horses all my life. I know horses and I know men who work with horses. And you are as close to a horse whisperer as I’ve ever seen.” Kelly said.

“Horse whisperer?” Tanner gasped stopping in his tracks.

Kelly smiled, touched his shoulder and turned him back to the small arena that Michelle was in. 

“The horse that Michelle is riding? He usually isn’t that calm. If you can hang around for the next rider that is due, you’ll see the horse’s true nature. I am truly amazed Vin, that you can get that horse to walk that calmly when a man sits a saddle …well, you’ll have to see for yourself.”

“Miss Kelly, a lot of horses know when a child is on their backs. And if that horse is misbehavin’ when an adult is riding, than it is probably the adults fault …not the horses.” Vin responded fiercely.

Kelly smiled at him. He’d stuck up for the animal like she knew he would. Bet he takes in stray cats too. She was lost in his sky blue eyes.

“Don’t suppose you’d like to go bed, would you?” Kelly whispered. She watched Vin turn beet red yet his eyes blazed passion …and he was scared shitless.

“Scared shitless, huh? Come on Vin Tanner, fierce Denver ATF agent …” Kelly laughed taking his hand. “Let me show you this horse of yours. He is beautiful. Just as you are, but no way do I want to get rid of him, but I would like to tame him.”

Vin wasn’t sure if she was talking about him or the horse. He followed her down the aisle. Wasn’t much else he could do as she had a hard grip on his hand. They emerged on the other side of the big barn to a smaller corral and he whistled when he saw the Appaloosa there. 

Kelly dropped his hand and let him approach. Gave him permission to go inside and was amazed that the horse didn’t attack him. She watched him ran his hands over the horse.

“Where’d you get him?” Vin asked as he leaned against the inside of the fence and let the horse come to him.

“A horse trader out of Oklahoma that I’ve purchased from before had him. I usually only buy Standardbreds or Quarter horses, but he was so beautiful and he was supposed to be broke…”

“See this brand on his left hip. He’s from the Apache reservation. Whoever sold him off must have really needed the money. He’s one of the finest Indian ponies I’ve ever seen. Do you have a hackamore that might fit him?”

“You’re going to ride him?” Kelly gasped. She was leaning on the fence next to him and when he turned they were inches away. She knew she shouldn’t but she leaned in and kissed him and was surprised when his hand touched the back of her head returned the kiss.

It was the horse that broke them apart. They just stared at each other. 

Kelly blinked. Philip never kissed her like that. Hell, no man had ever kissed her like that. There is more to this man than long hair, lean body … her brain screamed ‘don’t let him go.’

“I don’t make an offer to go to bed lightly,” Kelly rasped. “Haven’t been with anyone since I lost my fiancé five years ago.”

“Ain’t been with a lady since I was eighteen,” Vin confessed. “Between the Army and law enforcement, just didn’t have the time. Didn’t meet anyone I wanted to be with.”

“Kelly!” George called from the barn. “Everything okay back here?”

Tanner blushed and turned back to the horse. Kelly turned to George with a big grin on her face.

“Did we get anything with this horse? Saddle, bridle …anything?”

“Yeah, we got something called a Hackamore. Never used it on a horse. Didn’t come with a saddle. Larry said whatever this thing is, it had to be used. Horse has a tender mouth, I guess.”

Composing himself, Vin turned and looked at the man. “Could you get it for me please? Miss Kelly’s given me permission to ride him.”

George looked at his boss who nodded. He had a stable boy bring it out.  
George and Kelly watched as Vin put the hackamore on and then he grabbed some mane and was on the horse’s back. Minutes later the corral gate was opened.

George ordered Kelly’s horse saddled and the two rode off into the trees. They raced and walked and came to a spot that Kelly explained was her private place. 

They rode into the clearing and dismounted, tethering their horses as they sat and talked about all sorts of things and then …they were kissing. Their tongues explored mouths and hands fumbled with clothes. Kelly begged for entry as she stroked his manhood into hardness. Vin balked because he didn’t have a condom and she pressed him for entry anyway. 

“Please Vin …want you,” Kelly moaned as her horse whisperer came into her. He kissed her breasts, shoulder and neck as his cock slid deep inside her box. 

“Oh yes baby. Tannerrrr!”

Her organisms came fast …one, two, three… FIVE. Vin counted five as he pumped slowly into her. The friction and her wetness were taking their toll on him but he knew once he came he would be done and he wanted to bring her off again.

“Oh darlin’, want you so bad,” Vin whispered against her ear.

The softness of his voice sent ripples through her body. She arched up and met each thrust as he pumped into her. Hannah said there was a man out there that would send her into wild organisms and at last she’d found him. Damn it was good!

“You are so damn good Agent Tanner. So damn good. Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop.” Kelly moaned coming hard yet again and shouting his name as he ejaculated deep inside. “OHGOD VINNNNN!”

They lay together in the soft grass breathing hard. 

Kelly laid her head on his hard, taut abdomen, fingers playing with his genital hair. Lifting her head she looked at him. 

“Want you to know …my fiancé …I broke it off with him because he …making love with him was like doing it with a cardboard doll. My father liked him. But Philip wanted me to sell this place and move somewhere…hell I don’t even remember where. Hannah told me there was a horseman out there for me somewhere. Someone who would love me for what I am and blow my mind and you Agent Tanner did just that. I don’t want to lose the connection we have here. Please tell me this isn’t just a one time thing.”

Vin pulled her gently up to his face. “Loved ya the first time I met ya. Figured you’d never go for someone like me. Don’t have any money. Live in a run-down flat that my boss wants me out of …but it’s the closest place to a home I’ve had since I was five. Want to make you pregnant, Kelly …want us to be a family.” Vin rasped hoarsely. Shit, scare her away Tanner.

Kelly Green grinned, “I accept your proposal Agent Tanner.” Her head went down and her tongue trailed down his rib cage lapping at his nipples.

“Oh shit Kelly!” Vin yelped as she sucked his manhood into her mouth. He was on the verge of coming when she released it and spread herself over its length.

“Plant your seed …Vin! Oh baby, just hold it there and let me feel it. Let me feel it!” Kelly cried as Vin turned her over on her back and pushed in deep.

Later they sat together, still naked, just kissing, reveling in the fact that they both felt the same about each other. 

Vin laughed when Kelly’s stomach growled. “Thought I filled that up,” he laughed. 

“I had an early breakfast. I think we need to get dressed and head up to the house. Hannah has probably already fed the help.”

“The house?”

“That ancient house with the wraparound porch you pass to get back here.”

“That’s you’re place?” Tanner asked in shocked surprise.

“It belonged to my grandparents …who built it. My parents modernized it and when they decided to move to Florida, I inherited it. Now just my dad is alive, he comes up in the summer sometimes to get away from the Florida heat but never stays long. He’s used to golfing every day. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Hannah. She’s been with the house since I was a kid. Don’t know what I’ll do when she isn’t around anymore. She’s going deaf I think and reverts to Polish a lot but man can she cook.”

-=-=-=-=-=

They drove in his Jeep up to the back of the house, and quietly walked into a kitchen that smelled of fresh bread and blueberries.

Vin watched Hannah and Kelly sign and both women were surprised when he tried a few words himself. Kelly was even more surprised when her man said a few words in Polish.

Hannah beamed and hugged him. They conversed for about five minutes before Hannah looked at Kelly and said, “You keep this one.”

Kelly gave him a tour of the house including the bedrooms and then showed him a bathroom he could clean up in. 

Hannah gave them ham sandwiches and tortilla soup which Vin ended up have two bowls of and then homemade ice cream with strawberries and blueberries mixed in. 

“Reckon I’m going to have to brush up on my sign language,” Vin said as he polished off a second bowl of ice cream. 

“I noticed that you are quite fluent in Spanish,” Kelly said. “And you sure made Hannah happy speaking in her native tongue.”

“I know enough to carry on a conversation,” Vin said. “I’m the team’s linguist. I speak French, German, Spanish, Russian … a little Italian, a little Polish, some Portuguese, some Dutch. Used to sign but haven’t used it since high school.”

Kelly looked ecstatic. “What’s on your schedule tonight? Are you free on Saturday nights?”

Tanner looked up at her knowing that she wanted him to stay. “Team barbecue at Larabee’s. Every Saturday at five. Have to be there unless you’re hospitalized …shot or bruised or whatever. Got all day tomorrow though.”

“Do you spend the night there too?”

Vin looked up but didn’t say anything. He always spent the night at Larabee’s because he had no other place to go. 

“Usually do because I don’t like goin’ back to my little apartment in Purgatory. Reckon I could come here instead. Much prefer to wake up next to you then listen to Josiah snore.”

Kelly laughed. “I’ll leave the side porch light on. The one we came in through. What time do you think you’ll be back?”

“Nine. Ten, maybe. Takes about forty-five minutes to get here from there.” Tanner said jumping as his cell went off.

“Tanner.” Vin answered.

“Vin, its Nate. Rain isn’t feeling well so I’m not going tonight. Wondered if you could stop by and pick up my food and take it out when you go?”

“Thought those barbecues at Larabee’s were mandatory?” Vin asked the team paramedic.

“Mandatory? Heck no. Sure Chris wants us there but if you have something else you’re involved in … there’s always next week.”

“Thanks Nathan …ah, I won’t be able to take your food out …cause I am involved with someone …something. See ya Monday.” Vin said in a rush.

“What? You’re involved with someone? Vin? Vin?”

Tanner closed the phone and looked at his lady who was grinning at him.

“Reckon I can stay after all. You got clients this afternoon. Think I’ll try some names with my new horse and then is there a place to wash him?”

“Don’t suppose I could persuade you to move in here, could I?”

Vin Tanner blushed; he’d just been thinking the same thing. “You might be able to twist my arm. Was asked this morning if I might consider subletting my apartment. Reckon we could move me out here tomorrow. That be soon enough?”

Kelly Green burst out laughing and shouted, “YES!”

“Do need a place to lock up my guns though. Have an antique collection from the 1880’s as well as the ones I use on my job.”

Kel took his hand and lead him to a door under the stairs. She took a key off the wall and opened the dead bolt. As the door opened, a light came on and Vin stared at the rifles and handguns stored there.

“You got a license for all these,” Vin asked stepping inside.

“They are my father’s. He hasn’t used them in years. I don’t think they have been cleaned since they moved to Florida. Next time he calls, I’ll ask him what he wants to do with them.” Kelly responded.

“My ma told me that God had a special lady for me and to just be patient until I found her. Reckon it was worth the wait.” Vin stated firmly pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was returned with a passion that Kelly Brown had been holding back for years. Tanner moaned as he opened his mouth allowing her in. His penis pulsed hard against her leg. 

“I’ll never get to my afternoon clients if one kiss ….” Laughed Kelly. She dropped to her knees and unzipped him.

“Kelly! Not here!” Vin gasped wide-eyed as her mouth took him. “OH SHIT!” He yelped …in German, French and Russian as she sucked him.

Hannah heard the words and came running only to grin and laugh at the sight before her. “Babies. We will soon have babies.” Hannah muttered in Polish as she went back to the kitchen.

Hannah picked up the water jugs and carried them out to the golf cart. She had to tell George about this. They both had laughed at the fortuneteller at the fair last month but her prediction for Kelly was coming true …coming true right now in the gun closet.

-=-=-=-=-

“Where the hell is Junior?” Buck Wilmington asked. “He’s always the first one here and he is nowhere in sight.” 

“Why don’t you give him a call?” Larabee replied, “Not like him to be late and he hasn’t called to say he wasn’t coming.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin was zipping up his pants and grinning at his lady who was licking his seed off her mouth when his cell began to ring. Looking at the Caller ID he frowned. “Shoot, I should have called and told them I wasn’t coming.”

“Tanner!” Vin barked into the phone. “Hey Buck.”

“Hey yourself! Where are you? You’re always the first one here.”

“Sorry, I got waylaid at Stable Green. I take kids from the Community Center out on the third Saturday of the month. Miss Kelly had a new purchase she wanted me to look at. We ended up taking the horse out.” Vin answered his eyes never leaving Kelly.

“So when can we expect you? Nathan’s not coming. We figured you could pick up his…”

“Nope, already told Nathan I couldn’t pick up his food. Can’t make it tonight, Bucklin. Got other plans,” Tanner explained with a smile.

“Got other plans? What’d you do make a pass at the lady Vin? Are you in jail? Do we need to come and bail you out?” Wilmington laughed. “Vin, just kidding. Come on, we all know you’re gay.”

Kelly cringed at the look that came over Vin’s face. It was dark and mean. 

“Just because I refuse to date your ladies Buck, don’t mean I’m gay.” Vin growled. “Been waitin’ for the right lady and found her. Don’t worry …you’ll meet her before the weddin’. Tell Chris I’ll see him Monday.”

“Wedding? What wedding? Vin? Tanner?” Buck yelled into the phone.

Tanner closed his phone and pocketed it.

Then Kelly understood the look. His team mates thought he was gay because he refused blind dates. And she so expressed her thoughts. 

“They think you’re gay …because you don’t go out on blind dates?” Kelly growled.

“Buck’s got a black book that would probably bring millions at a bachelor party. He dates a different woman every night. No more than three times in a row or they might get serious.”

Kelly shook her head, looked at her watch and hoped someone was taking her class. Just then Hannah appeared.

“George says for you to take an afternoon off, Kelly. And…” Hannah laughed outright before finishing. “George says he’s glad that this time you found someone who knows horses.”

Looking at Vin she said in Polish …”I will make some cinnamon rolls for you to take to your team on Monday morning. Now go …pack up the old place and move here. Make this yours. It’s been a long time …since love lived here.”

“You sure?” Tanner questioned seeing tears in the older woman’s face.

“She has not been this happy in years,” Hannah said in English. “She was never this happy with Philip. He was boring and stuffy and rich. You are fun loving, good looking and know horses. Go – pack up – dinner will be pot roast and baked potato tonight … and peach pie.”

“Peach pie!” Vin said his eyes shining.

“You like peaches?”

Tanner grinned from ear to ear. “Peach pie, peach ice cream, peach preserves is the best. But chocolate is good too….”

Hannah laughed, “Oh no, not another chocolate person! Go… go pack up. I will make room in the master bedroom for you.”

Kelly looked at Hannah. “Master bedroom?”

“You agreed to be his wife?”

“Yes.”  
“Then child, you and Vin are the new master and mistress of the house. Therefore the master bedroom is yours. It has not been used since your mother died. It is time … to start another generation. I will have peach preserves on the bedside table. I think …you will find a use for them,” Hannah said with a smile.

“Guess you better have these,” Kelly said handing him the keys to the closet. “We can take the truck to get your things.”

“No way are you going into Purgatory. I’d have to fight off half the gangs to keep them away from you.”

“Well then …I’ll take over my class and George can go with you. After all, if we have to spawn another generation…”

“We better get to it,” Tanner laughed kissing her.

[][][][][][]

Bucklin Wilmington stared at his phone.

“Well, what did he say?” Larabee asked.

Buck looked at his long time friend. He knew Chris cared for Vin but wasn’t sure if it was as a friend or hoped he was a future lover. 

“He said he’d waited a long time for the right girl and found her today. Said we’d meet her before their wedding.”

“WEDDING?” Larabee barked harshly. “I thought you said Vin was gay.” Team 7’s team leader’s eyes narrowed.

“Hell, Chris, I thought he was gay. He never took me up on any girls I tried to set him up with.” Buck said in his defense.

“Who’d want to go out with your women Buck?” JD chortled coming into the kitchen. “They’re too old for me or Vin.”

Chris and Buck looked at the youngest agent on the team. “You know anything about Vin’s lady?” Buck asked.

“Well, I know he’s secretly in love with Kelly of Stables Green. It’s why he agreed to go there once a month and help with the special need kids.” JD said dipping a carrot into some veggie dip.

“Do you mean Kelly Green?” Chris quipped. “Hell, she’s years older than he is.”

“I don’t think so. Vin is 29 and she is 35. Half the women Buck dates are older or younger than him. What’s age got to do with how two people feel about each other?” JD answered.

Josiah Sanchez who had come into the kitchen with his chili set it down and listened in. “Didn’t Miss Green lose her fiancé about five years ago? A plane crash in France.”

“Yes,” Larabee answered. “And he was more her style.”

“No he wasn’t.” JD growled back. “Yeah, maybe he was rich. But he was a wooden playboy out to get a girl who brushed him off. Miss Kelly said she broke it off with him as soon as she found out how shallow he was. And …he wanted her to sell the stable and her house! That house was built by her grandparents. The original part is over one hundred years old.”

“She tell you this?” Larabee asked a bit amused by JD’s ferociousness. 

“Yes she did. Vin’s shy around women. They scare him. When he was put into an orphanage and then foster care, some woman lipped off at him. He’s shied away from them ever since. But when he is around kids he opens up. He has a lot of experience with horses and with guns. Vin and I hung around one Saturday and Kelly’s housekeeper makes lunch for the people that work at the stable. She told me that at lunch one day. Maybe they came together. Hope they did. They are perfect together. We gonna eat soon, I’m starving.”

“Guess we’ll see Junior on Monday morning and find out more than.” Buck said.

“I might drive in tomorrow and talk to him at his apartment. I hope he doesn’t take her there.” Larabee said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Whatever made you rent here in the first place?” George Lessons asked as they walked up the four flights to Tanner’s top floor apartment.

“When I got out of high school I needed a place to live and this was the cheapest I could afford. When I was in the Army, I could tell people I lived in Denver …” Vin laughed. “I hated shacking up with friends on leave and knew I could bunk here and visit others. Was an Army Ranger for four years plus two in the Reserves. Was a bounty hunter while in the Reserves because it was a job I could do and get back if I was ever called up. Was a Texas Ranger for two years and got hired on by Denver ATF about three years ago. I’m called a natural born shooter. Don’t know what that means but I am good at what I do.”

“From what I hear, you’re the best our government has.”

Vin looked at him and chuckled. “Best in the West maybe. But every division has one.”

“Your parents still around?”

Vin looked at the man. He figured this guy had protected Kelly over the years and was being nosy because he wanted to be sure Vin was the man for her. 

Tanner stopped what he was doing and said, “Never knew my father. Though I learned later he died in Vietnam. My mother died when I was five. Lived with my grandfather on the Kiowa reservation in Oklahoma for two years until someone decided it would be better to put me in foster care. I wouldn’t wish that on any kid. It was hell. Ran away from a foster home in Texas when the foster father decided he had authority to rape the kids in his house. Josiah Sanchez, who now is our team profiler, found me living on the streets in Denver. He introduced me to Nettie Wells who hired me to work on her farm and made me finish high school. I’m dyslexic …everything I read is totally backwards. Dropped out of junior college because of it. Got a college degree when I was in the Army …they could afford voice recognition computers. I speak Spanish, French, German and Dutch. Also speak Russian, Polish, Italian and Portuguese …enough to carry on a conversation. Been trying to learn Chinese but it don’t work well with my Texas accent.”

“Well, Vin, glad to have you aboard. My son is dyslexic so I know the struggles you go through and I’ll help you all I can. We best get this together before Kelly sends someone after us.” George replied giving Vin a nod, thanking him for confiding in him.

Vin packed up his clothes into his one suitcase and a couple of boxes he found in the hall. He took his guns down last and rolled his pictures up in Miss Nettie’s afghan. Then he stopped to see Damon the building manager to tell him to sublet his apartment to Rosa’s daughter who was coming in tomorrow.

Vin and Damon walked through the apartment together to make sure Tanner didn’t leave anything he wanted to keep and then Vin remembered his special gun case under the bed and crawled under to retrieve it. He looked again in the two closets and the dresser drawers, rechecked the bathroom and then went into the kitchen.

“You want to leave those dishes and things in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, got no need for them. Whatever is in the refrig they can have too. Am leaving the TV. It’s old and the computer is old… Rosa’s high school kids come in and do their homework on it.”

“You still want your name left on the main lease then and just sublet it, right?”

“Yeah …until I’m married.”

“Married?”

“Yeah.” Was all Vin said.

[][][][][]

Hannah watched George drive out and then she called to Kelly.

“Come girl, we have some cleaning to do. Chad can take care of the class. We need to get this room ready for you and Vin.”

Kelly walked into the large bedroom carrying a vacuum and some dust rags. They spent an hour vacuuming, dusting, changing bed sheets, going through drawers and closets.

“I thought we had emptied these dressers when mother died. Man, she saved a lot of things. Who could use lingerie like this?” Kelly said and then she knew. She walked to the phone and dialed the number of a friend who helped at a domestic violence shelter. She talked to Sherry Flag who decided to come over and look through the things. She ended up taking everything, saying that most of the women who came to the shelter only came with what they were wearing.

Hannah suggested they also look in the downstairs guest room that her mother stayed in that room when her father traveled. While going through that closet the two women discovered a long white antique dress.

“Oh my lord, this is my grandmother’s wedding dress!” Kelly exclaimed running into the living room to get a picture and bringing it back.

“Looks like it would fit you, Kel.”

“Oh Vin would love this …”

“Vin?”

For the next several minutes Kelly told her friend about Vin Tanner. 

“You’re hooked, girl. You are glowing! You never glowed for that other guy. Look …back here, more old dresses.”

Kelly went through her mother’s dresses and laid the ones she didn’t want to keep on the bed. The others …the old ones, she tenderly carried upstairs to the master bedroom showing Hannah her find.

“The closet is full of clothes your father hasn’t worn in years, but you better call him before you give them away.”

Kelly looked through the things and began to take out some that were dusty and out-dated. Then she called her father and left a message that they were cleaning out the master bedroom closet and his old suits were being given to the mission.

And then she spouted happily, “Daddy, want you to know I’ve met someone. We’ve danced around each for months and found out today that we feel the same about each other. He’s a horse whisperer, Daddy. A Texan. Gentle and loving and …we’re going to give you grandchildren Daddy. Lots and lots of grandchildren.”

“Oh you are so hooked. I wish I could stay around and meet this guy, but I’m going to take these things over to the shelter now. The weekend is when the need is there the most.” Sherry said. “But I might drop by tomorrow and see if you found anything else….”

“We’ll be here. Might not be up though.”

[][][][][]

“George. What do you know of the guns that are in that locked room under the stairs? Kelly said they belong to her father.” Vin questioned as they left Purgatory.

“Actually I think some of the handguns belonged to her grandfather. Her father John Joseph Green used to do skeet shooting. He’s known as J.J, by the way. The long guns are probably his. You and I should probably do an inventory of them. I think after all this time JJ probably would be hard pressed to even know where the licenses for them are. He may not even have a license for some of them.”

“The man Kelly bought the Appaloosa from …he say anything about the horse?”

“That’s an Appaloosa? Never saw one up close before. I’ve always worked with Quarter horses until I came onboard here six years ago. I’m sure you’ve heard about Philip Thornberg. He was an ass with a capital A. His daddy is rich as hell. The only reason he went after Kelly is because she said no to the man. But her father liked him. Finally your lady said go take a hike I’m not interested in your games.’

Vin pulled his cell phone out and dialed his cousin in Oklahoma. 

“Robert Red Feather. Vin Tanner. …Hey Red Feather, need you to check on a horse for me. Yeah, I’m fine. Yes, I know I’m supposed to call once a month. Hell Bobby I’ve been busy, okay. We’ve had a lot of cases. Would you shut up and listen? My lady ….”

_“Lady? What lady? You have a girl? Shit Softfoot, how serious is this?”_

Vin took a deep breath and let it out slow. “Her name is Kelly Green. She runs a riding stable and she sets up trail rides. I’ll email you about her okay. Can we get back to the horse? A few months ago she bought an Appaloosa from …” Vin looked at George who supplied the name.

“From a horse broker named Lawrence Evans. She’s purchased most all her horses from this guy. This horse has a brand on his left thigh. Looks like an Arapaho brand. Kind of like a W or a crown with a flaming arrow through it. I rode him earlier today. He is beautiful. Responds to knee and foot pressure. Kelly said he won’t take a saddle. Black head, neck and front legs. Back legs are black and the saddle area and back are snow white with black spots, he …. What? Arapaho King?”

George glanced at Vin. “Arapaho King? The Oklahoma stud horse?”

“Shit, Red Feather. Is this the stallion that vet in Oklahoma gelded by mistake?”

“Sounds like he is. The veterinarian was shot in the chest by the owner who got really pissed off for gelding the biggest money maker that reservation had. Maybe you could buy it from her.”

“She gave the horse to me as a weddin’ present.” Vin said boldly.

“Wedding present? Okay cuz, I’m comin’ out to Denver next week. You still bank at Bank One? Need to make a deposit into your checking account anyway and I can set you up for banking online at the same time. You got tons of money building up. You need to spend some of it. Have you gotten her a ring yet? No? Well, we will get her one next week. You have the funds.”

“What do you mean I have funds?”

“Vin! All that money you made bounty hunting? I have been investing for you.”

“What money from bounty hunting? Bobbie, all I did was take expenses out of that money.”

“Yeah. And they sent the rest to me! Softfoot. Cousin. You have over $800,000 in your investment account.”

“Eight …hundred …thousand? Dollars?” Tanner gasped hoarsely. “Got a meeting on Monday and films to watch on an upcoming case we’ve been handed. Fly in on Tuesday and you can explain it to me. I’m …ah …moving into her place today. I’ll send you the number when … hold on…” Vin said then looked at George and got the phone number of the house. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see if Ezra can be free on Tuesday too. Wait Bobbie …about Arapaho King. What language does he respond to? German! Are you serious? An Indian horse responds to German? Okay see you Tuesday.” Vin answered. He stared at the road and then closed his eyes. He’d call Ezra as soon as he got unpacked. _Shit…eight hundred thousand dollars. I can buy a new truck._

He pulled out his phone again as they drove into Stables Green. “Tanner for Red Feather again.”

“Bobbie. That bank card you had me sign …can I use that to buy Kelly a ring?”

“Vin. You can buy her a ring with that, yes. You can even buy a new Jeep with that.”

“A new Jeep? You mean replace Grandfather’s?”

“You want your wife and baby in that Jeep?”

_Wife and baby? WIFE AND BABY!_

“No. I’ll get Ezra’s help. He got Larabee a real good deal on a Dodge Ram when his old one got broadsided by a bus. Okay, Tuesday. See you then.”

As they neared Stable Green, Vin asked George, “Is there anything I need to know about Kelly? Like things she is afraid of?”

“Mice.”

“Mice? And she works in a barn?”

“Her father did something when Kelly was about 8. He thought it would be funny. I’m sure he has questioned that thought a thousand times over. He dropped a dead mouse on her head as she walked into the barn to saddle up one day. She had a pony she could saddle herself and take into the arena. Well …she ran screaming from the barn and wouldn’t go into it for a whole month. From what Hannah said, she would wait by the corral gate for someone to go in and get her pony and bring him out saddled and ready to go. Her father did everything he could to try to get her to go in, including getting on his knees and apologizing. Finally I guess, they got some barn cats, which we still have.”

“Geez, today that would be considered child abuse. So mice are the main thing? We sat up on the hill out there,” Tanner said pointing beyond the house. “She wasn’t concerned with bugs or squirrels or birds.”

“Nope, mice are the only thing that I know that terrify her.” George said parking the truck.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hannah helped to carry in Vin’s things from the truck. He carefully put his guns into the front of the gun closet and then followed the woman up to the master bedroom. He figured that had to be the closed door that Kelly didn’t take him in.

Vin stepped into the master bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. The room was huge! Almost as big as his whole apartment. There was a kingsize four poster bed. Two huge dressers. And a sitting area in front of a set of windows that he found out later was called a bay window.

“Vin?” Kelly asked coming up to him.

“Huh?” Tanner mumbled looking into her concerned face. “This …this room is …is …about as big as the apartment I just left.”

Kelly put her arms around his waist and stepped in front of him. “This room is the original house. The house my great-grandparents built and raised four children in. The fireplace was where those windows are. They cooked there. Where the closet is …was their kitchen.”

She pulled him into the room more and continued. “Where the big bed is …that was divided for granma and granpa. With bunk beds for children over there. And then the living space was all here. You noticed the arches downstairs between the kitchen, dining room and living room …well, this room used to be down there. At some point, I don’t know when, they added to the house and raised this up. Then they added the living room, dining and kitchen down there.”

“So this here is the original house that spawned two generations?” Vin said with interest.

“Uh huh. My grandparents’ bed is up in the attic. Want to see it? I remember it was a sleigh bed. Might be other stuff of interest up there too.”

“How long since anyone’s been up there?” Vin asked thinking there might be mice up there too.

“Don’t know. Hannah! How long since anyone’s been in the attic?” Kelly called as the older woman came out of the closet.

“Don’t think anyone’s been up there since your mother died. Maybe before that even. Better have George and Vin take a look first.” Hannah answered seeing in Vin’s eyes not to send Kelly up there.

“Don’t see why I can’t go. Come on,” she said brazenly, grabbing Vin’s hand again and pulling him into the hall. “There is a stairway at the end of the hall. It goes up to the attic and down into the kitchen.”

Vin looked at George and mouthed ‘mice’…

“Miss Kelly. Why not let Vin and I look up there first?”

She looked at the two men and stalked past them heading for the door at the end of the hall. Vin jogged to catch up with her.

“Kelly. Darlin’. Let George and I go up.” Tanner said as his lady opened the door to the stairwell.

“Vin?”

“You said no one’s been up there in five years. Critters tend to seek shelter where they aren’t going to be disturbed.” Vin said quietly.

“Critters? You mean animals have invaded….? You mean like m-m-mice? You think there are MICE up in my attic?” Kelly yelped. She stared up the stairs and back at Tanner. Then she bolted up the stairs with Vin behind her.

“Aw shit!” Vin growled as he saw the small skunk on blanket at the far end of the attic. He picked Kelly up in his arms and carried her down the stairs kicking the door shut as he set her in the hall.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Kelly Green raged at him.

“Ya didn’t see it, did you?” Tanner said calmly.

“See what?” Kelly questioned staring at him.

“The skunk.”

“S-skunk?”

Looking at George Vin asked, “You have a pest guy that has live traps?” Tanner pulled out his cell phone when Lessons shook his head no.

Ezra Standish was just leaving Larabee’s ranch when his cell rang. “Mr. Tanner. How are you?”

“Ezra, I need the name of that critter man you used for that flyin’ squirrel you had in your attic.”

“Are you still at Stable Green? What have you found there?”

“Was investigating the attic. No one’s been up there for five years. Came face to face with a skunk. Also there are mouse or vole trails … quite established from the looks of it. Don’t want the skunk sprayin’ or all clothes from the 1800’s will have to be burned.”

“I shall call my man and meet him there. Just a warning for you Vin …you and your lady were the talk of the evening at Mr. Larabee’s. Chris intends to drive to your apartment tomorrow and talk to you about her.”

“I got something else I need to discuss with you too, Ez. I’ll tell you about it when you get here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tanner was leaning against the wall with his arm around Kelly talking with George when Hannah ushered Ezra Standish and another man upstairs. Vin kissed his lady and whispered something to her. She playfully slapped him on the arm and walked with Hannah back to the master bedroom.

Tanner explained to ‘The Critter Man’ whose shirt had that logo on it along with the name ‘Ryan.’ What he saw in his minutes up in the attic. 

“There is a small skunk nestled into what looks like a Confederate uniform which is on top of a blanket that is draped over a chair. Several trails of mice or voles along two walls …studs are exposed. The original part of the house was raised …its a hundred years old.”

Kelly stopped in her tracks as she heard Vin explain what he saw. She looked at him, “You saw all that in the short time we were up there.”

Ezra answered before Tanner did. “It is Mr. Tanner’s job to observe all situations and give us feedback …his observation keeps his team alive.”

“Ther’s a lot of antique clothes up there just lying around. I’d say early 1880’s. Things Kelly and I might want to keep. Don’t want that skunk spraying up there. Don’t care to burn heirloom clothes if we can help it.”

“Burn?” Kelly and Hannah gasped in unison.

Ryan nodded. “Yes ma’am. Skunk odor cannot be washed out. Pretty much anything that gets hit would have to be burned or thrown out. I brought some live traps. I can set them or you can,” Ryan said looking at Vin. “If there is one though, there is bound to be more. We will need to be careful. Skunks don’t climb trees. I’m interested to know how they got up there in the first place. And what they’re eating to stay alive.”

Vin saw Kelly put her hands up to her face, her eyes going wide.

“What?” Tanner asked walking to her. “Kelly? Darlin’…what is it?”

She fell into his arms sobbing, “He …he wouldn’t would he? Be so mad …he …he said my interest in old family heirlooms …was …was pathetic.”

Tanner looked at her suddenly realizing she was talking about Philip Thornberry. “Yer thinkin’ Philip put the skunks up there? Was that the last time anyone was up there?”

“Yes. He…” She couldn’t finish and started to fall. 

Vin caught her, picked her up and carried her back into the master bedroom. “I want you to stay here, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me. No matter what you hear going on upstairs you will not come up.”

“I trust you Vin.”

Hannah met Tanner out in the hall and walked with him back to the other three men. “I’ll take care of her Vin.”

Then she reverted to Polish …telling him Philip came to the house the day after Kelly broke up with him. He was carrying a box. Said he had a surprise for her. That it would teach her that no backwater girl dumps him.

Ezra watched the dark glare cross the sharpshooter’s face. Whoever did this, Ezra hoped he was already dead because if he wasn’t, Tanner would make sure he soon would be.

Tanner patted Hannah’s arm and told her to watch over Kelly. Then he turned his attention to the others.

“It appears the animal was put up there five years ago …to get back at Kelly for breaking off an engagement to a man she discovered she had nothing in common with. She’s the first woman whoever said no to the man.”

“So he wants to destroy her heritage?” Ryan growled. 

“He was a modern day rich boy. Yesterday or generational history meant nothing to him.” Vin countered.

“Was?” Ryan asked.

“He was killed in a plane crash in France about a month after they split. It means we could have a family up there of several sorts. How do you want to play this? How long do you think it will take?” Tanner questioned.

“What did you originally go up there for? Can you get to it without disturbing the skunk?”

Tanner looked at him. “Don’t know. Kelly wants the sleigh bed that belonged to her great-grandparents. It is on the opposite wall of the skunk but is surrounded by trails of turds. Hell, no telling what is up there!”

“The skunk is lying on what appears to be a Confederate officer’s uniform, high ranking from the ribbons.”

“Wait a minute. Green? Her father is JJ Green married Elizabeth Cochrane?” Ryan asked. “Shoot – that means her great-grandfather was Colonel Joseph Cochrane!”

George and Vin watched the pest man pull out a cell and place a call. Even Ezra was surprised at what they heard.

“It’s Ryan. Call out the troops. Colonel Cochrane’s house has been invaded and heirlooms are at stake. Skunks for sure …mice and more. Bring what you can. Colonel Cochrane’s uniform is one of things threatened.”

Ryan Dern closed the phone and looked at the faces staring at him. “Before Colonel Cochrane died, he organized North and South Reenactments of the Civil War. He donated dozens of uniforms, medals, literature to the group that started it with him. His son-in-law John Joseph Green was involved for a while but dropped out all of a sudden. My grandfather met Colonel Cochrane and was told that his officer’s uniform would be donated to our small museum but when he died we never received it. When JJ was asked about it, he said he didn’t have a clue where it was.”

“From what I saw …I would say that Kelly’s former fiancé took several period clothes out of drawers and draped them around for the sole purpose of the skunk doing harm. Or …the person who has been feeding the animal all this time may have done it.” Vin said. Looking at George, Vin continued, “It would have to be someone who works here.”

“Chad. He is always volunteering to come up to the house for water or to see if lunch is ready.” George replied. “He was hired just before Kelly and Thornberry broke up.”

“How would he know his way around the inside of the house?” Tanner wanted to know.

“I – I showed him one day.”

Tanner spun around and stared at Kelly.

“He wanted to see the house. I didn’t see any harm in it…” She answered softly, pouting.

Vin looked over his shoulder at George. “Chad still here?”

“Should be in the main barn. He’s got red hair, spiked at the top and freckles.”

“How about Ezra and I go have a talk with him?” 

Ezra perked up. “I can be the good guy this time?”

Tanner grinned. “Yea.”

Tanner once again picked up Kelly this time putting her over his shoulder, he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, depositing her on the counter and telling Hannah in Polish to tie her down and keep her out of the way.

“Now Mrs. Tanner!” Vin barked into Kelly’s face. “You are going to stay put this time, you understand? Philip wanted to do you bodily harm and he’s been payin’ someone here to make sure it happens. Philip might be dead …but whoever he hired is still here. I don’t want you movin’ out of this kitchen until we find out who it is …and what is in the attic …you understand?”

Kelly swallowed. Philip hated her that much? She stared at Vin, he was scared for her and loved her. “Yes sir,” she answered quietly.

“She will stay with me,” Hannah said, “Go …take care of business.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“How old is this Chad person?” Ezra asked as they got into a golf cart parked by the porch.

“I’m guessin’ early twenties. Though he looks about sixteen. He’s goin’ to college somewhere and works here on the weekends. Hell, he might not even know that Thornberry is dead.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The two team mates walked briskly into the large horse barn and stopped short when they heard loud talking and laughter.

“Chad! You still getting those hundred dollar checks from Thornberry?”

“Yeah, every month like clockwork. Can’t believe it’s been five years and nobody’s been up in that attic yet. Those animals have to be huge by now. Turds all over the place.”

Vin and Ezra looked at each other. Ezra motioned one direction and Vin went the other.

“How long you going to keep doing it?”

“Long as I cash the monthly check, they will keep coming.”

“So even if they go up there, there is no way Thornberry will know because …hell he ain’t been around in five years now. You could just keep cashing the checks.”

“It’s what I figured on doing.”

“So besides murder …college boy, you’re inta fraud too.” Tanner boomed walking up behind the two.

“Murder? What the hell you talking about Agent Tanner?” Chad yelped staring at the man wondering how much had heard.

“What he means, is are you aware that you are an accomplice to attempted murder should Miss Green fall and break her neck as she rushes out of the attic in fear of the animals you have planted there and have been feeding.” Standish said smoothly watching the young man sweat.

“What do you think Ezra? How much jail time for defrauding the estate of a dead man and attempting to do bodily harm to his employer?” Tanner said moving closer.

“He is definitely old enough for adult prison. He would make someone very happy, don’t you think Mr. Tanner? That spiked hair and big brown eyes.”

“Yes, he would make some big daddy real happy. Several I would think. Might even auction him off to the highest bidder …what was left of him.” Tanner growled. 

“Tell me young man, just how much did Philip Thornberry pay you to feed these critters up in the Green attic?” Ezra questioned.

Chad looked from one to the other. He knew Tanner was an ATF agent which was a Federal officer, and he figured this other guy was too. “He paid me $5,000 just after Kelly broke the engagement. Then I got a phone call giving me a list of feed to put up there every two weeks until someone went up to the attic to find what was there. I get a check for $100 once a month.”

“Don’t you think it strange that he has not contacted you again?” Standish asked.

“He said he travels a lot.”

Tanner burst out laughing. “You got one of those checks on you now?”

“Yeah, was going to cash it on the way home,” Chad said pulling out his wallet.

Ezra looked at the check and shook his head. “From the Estate of Philip Thornberry.”

“That’s where they all come from. He’s a rich man.” Chad said proudly.

Tanner looked at Ezra. Neither man could believe anyone was this dumb. 

“He’s dead Chad! Thornberry is dead! He died five years ago.” Tanner barked into the young man’s face.

Chad Wicker looked stunned. 

“Mr. Tanner, I believe your friend Estaban should be called. I think this is his territory, is it not?”

Tanner moved back and pulled his phone. He asked for Lieutenant Gutierrez and then broke into Spanish. After a long conversation, Vin closed the phone.

“He’s in the neighborhood and will be here in ten minutes. Is there a phone number on that check Ez? You better call and see what you can find out.”

“It is Saturday .., however, they may have an answering service.” Standish moved back toward the door of the barn and motioned to the three State Police troopers he saw parking cars. He was forwarded to the lawyer who was having dinner at his country club.

Lieutenant Estaban Gutierrez and two Sergeants walked into the barn and greeted Tanner.

“Vin.”

“Estaban.”

“Well, well, Chad Wicker. I knew you’d slip up one of these days.” Estaban said with a smile.

“You know him?” Tanner growled.

“He is a small time thief. Has a rap sheet. Theft, shoplifting. If Miss Green is missing anything from the house or barns, he probably took it. It’s how he pays for school. So taking $100 a month from a dead man’s estate has been easy pickings for him.”

“DEAD? How can he be dead if he sends me money every month?” Chad yelped.

“Ezra.” Vin acknowledged as the undercover agent rejoined them.

“I have just spoken with Philip Thornberry’s attorney in New York City. It seems the plane crash Mr. Thornberry was in … well, he wasn’t killed. I mean, he didn’t die in the crash.”

“See I told you!” Chad yelped.  
“Oh he is dead Mr. Wicker. He died from his injuries two months after the accident. He put a pregnant skunk, mice and a rat up in the attic here and then wrote in his Will that his accomplice would feed the things until someone went up there and found them. The lawyer has been quite surprised that no one has been up there in five years. He is stopping payment of future checks. It has not set well with him that his client wanted to do Miss Green bodily harm, even kill her, and that someone that worked with her was willing to do the work for the dead man. He has a contract that he is faxing to me on Monday, which Mr. Wicker signed stating he would feed the animals until Miss Green found and ran screaming from the attic …hopefully falling in the process and sustaining serious injury.”

[][][][][][][]

Chad was lead away in handcuffs and shoved into a police car. Ezra looked up at the house and pulled Vin over.

“Vin …I suggest you go to the house and explain what is happening.”

Tanner looked up and saw Hannah restraining Kelly in an arm hold. “Ezra, I need to talk to you, stay around – please. And I need ya free on Tuesday to meet my …ah … financial advisor.” Vin said quietly and then took off on a jog to the house.

“Financial advisor?” Standish quipped staring after the man.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“VIN! You can’t let them arrest Chad!” Kelly yelled as he came up onto the porch.

Vin looked at Hannah. “You missing anything around the house? Little things that can be hidden in a hand.”

“We are,” Kelly answered, “But surely Chad wouldn’t….”

“Lieutenant Gutierrez knows him. Chad is a petty thief. Steals from people he works for and pawns the items to pay for college. But that’s not what he’s being arrested for. He is the one who has been feeding the animals up in the attic. Five years ago Philip Thornberry put a pregnant skunk, mice and a rat up there. Thornberry contracted Chad with a $5000 down payment to feed them every month. He has been receiving a hundred dollars a month to buy feed for the animals and was to keep doing it until someone found them.”

“But why?”

“Thornberry did it to get back at you for dumping him. First, you said no to him so he had to conquer you. Second, you dumped him and no woman had ever dumped him. He dumped women. Has been engaged four times and dumped each one. He was interested to have you hurt as you ran down the stairs in fright …or killed as you ran in fear, breaking your neck when you fell.”

Kelly gaped at him. Philip hated her that much. “The man was cardboard. A prick. I never loved him, barely liked him. My father agreed to the engagement because he and Philip got along so well. I can’t believe he would go that far.”

“The question yet to be answered is … did your father know of this? Is that why he hasn’t been home in five years?” Tanner asked.

“He hasn’t been home,” Hannah growled sharply in broken English, “because he is living with the pretty nurse who took care of Mrs. Green. Once Mrs. Green was buried the two of them were off to Florida in a flash. They are spending all of Miss Kelly’s inheritance. There will be nothing left for her.”

“Perhaps Mr. Tanner,” Ezra said coming up onto the porch, “We should have an audit done on Stable Green.”

“Probably be a good idea Ezra.”

“I would have to order that,” Kelly answered. “Vin could only do it if we were already married.”

“You two plan on getting married?” Standish asked.

“Yeah Ez. I asked her and she said yes. We have been dancing around each other for a year. Found out today that we both feel the same about each other.”

“May I suggest my step-father’s casino in Vegas? We could fly up there tomorrow and you two could get married.”

“TOMORROW?” Vin and Kelly yelped in unison.

“Of course!” Hannah laughed. “The sooner the better. Your father would have to deal with Vin. He could no longer treat you as a little girl. You could wear your great grandmother’s wedding dress that you found. You said if you ever found out that Vin loved you like you loved him that you would marry him in a minute. Well child. That minute is now.”

“We don’t have rings or anything.” Kelly moaned.

“Actually I do,” Vin said blushing. “I ..ah… have a tribal wedding band for me that I picked up a couple months ago. And I found an engagement ring and wedding band for you …six months ago and finished paying it off a week ago. They are in my gun case in the closet.”

 

“Well, then, shall I call my step-father and have him fly down here to pick up …how many?”

Vin looked at Kelly. 

“Hannah and George for me. They have been by my side since father took off for Florida.”

“Come on child, let’s check out that antique wedding dress you found and let these men hash out the rest.”

The two agents stood in the dark until Hannah brought out some coffee, then they sat and talked.

“Who from the team would you like to go with you Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked.

“You Ez.”

“That is not necessary Vin. Surely you’d like Chris or JD …”

“I just found out today that I got investments worth eight hundred thousand dollars.” Vin said.

Ezra Standish about choked on the coffee he’d just swallowed. “$800,000!”

“Yeah. Need you to meet with Robert Red Feather. A cousin who has been investing my bounty hunting rewards. All this time I thought I was just being paid for my expenses when they were sending him the rest of the rewards to invest. Hell, Ezra. I’ve never …I don’t even know what to do with that. Means I can buy a new car I reckon.”

“Yes Vin, you can definitely buy a new Jeep. I would be honored to stand up for you at your wedding. I would not tell Chris you are doing this until after you are married, though.”

“You said I was the topic tonight at the ranch. How so?”

Standish looked into his coffee. It was good. imported. He would have to ask Hannah where she got it. Looking up into the blue eyes of Mr. Tanner, Ezra finally said, “Buck thought you were gay because you never went out with any of the women he tried to set you up with. Because of that, Chris … he …wanted you …”

“To move out with him so he could get me in his bed?”

“Yes.”

“Reckon you better make that call. Ain’t no way I’m going to be in Larabee’s bed. Never planned on it. Don’t go that route. Kelly’s got the wedding dress. I can get me a suit up there. Reckon that is what this bank card is for that Red Feather sent me,” Tanner said pulling out his wallet to show Ezra the card. “Let’s do it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tanner went up to the second floor and talked to the people setting traps in the attic. He informed them what he’d found out from Chad what was originally put up there. Ryan was given keys to the house so they could get in tomorrow to check traps and set new ones.

Ezra headed home after calling Las Vegas. Hannah told George what was happening and he agreed to go if his wife could come along even though it was only for the day.

Tanner got down on one knee in the master bedroom and officially proposed to his lady who screamed when she saw the ring he slipped on her finger. 

 

She pulled him up onto the bed and seduced him, slow and delicious, slapping his hands away as she devoured every inch of his tight lean body.

“Damn, darlin’, love you so much,” Vincent Michael Tanner moaned as he came deep inside her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At breakfast as they waited for Ezra to arrive, Vin remembered Miss Nettie. “Oh hell, I forgot to tell Miss Nettie that I moved.”

“Nettie Wells?” Kelly asked as she poured orange juice.

“You know her?” Tanner gasped, coughing on the coffee he’d just swallowed.

“Miss Nettie was my mother’s best friend. I rode my first horse on her farm.” Kelly replied. “Oh lord! You are the Vincent she talks about all the time, aren’t you?”

Vin stared at her suddenly realizing they had known each other years ago. “Yer that skinny girl who used to come and ride the roan? The girl who wanted to learn to smoke and then almost choked to death tryin’ one of my cigarettes.”

“Ohmigod, Vin! I told Nettie you were my prince charming, but she had no clue who you were because I never asked you your name. We have to call her and invite her come along!”

Tanner pushed his breakfast away and got up and hugged her. “Best do it right now before she plans her day.”

 

Ezra picked up Miss Nettie and met Vin, Hannah, George with his wife and Kelly at the private section of the airport at eight in the morning. It was the first time Vin had been in a jet that small but he found it less restricting than a commercial jet. 

Hannah looked around in awe at the world outside the Green’s property. It was the first time she’d been off the farm in forty years.

[][][][][][]

A huge welcome greeted them at the casino, with a suite assigned to them for the ladies and one for the men. 

Kelly had brought her great-grandmother’s wedding dress, and Vin purchased a vintage 1880’s wedding suit. All others were dressed in period clothing and a good time was had by all. 

By noon on Sunday Vin and Kelly had exchanged rings and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Vin Tanner.

Tanner fingered the ring on his left hand as he danced with his lady in a private dining room set up just for them. “How do you feel Mrs. Tanner?”

“Never better Mr. Tanner.” Kelly answered kissing him on the neck. “I am so glad we asked Miss Nettie to come along. She and Hannah are getting along well.”

“Yeah, reckon Nettie is telling some stories about me.” Vin laughed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back in Denver, Chris Larabee was startled to find a family living in Tanner’s apartment and was shocked when the building super told him Vin was getting married sometime in the future.

“He packed up everything, Mr. Larabee. Moved out to Stable Green. You’ll probably find him out there.” Damon said.

But at Stable Green, Larabee found only two people feeding horses and they knew nothing about Tanner or where Miss Kelly was today.

Chris was just ready to leave when Ryan’s Critter patrol drove up. Ryan knew who Larabee was, but he wasn’t about to tell the man where Tanner was. If Vin hadn’t told Larabee he was getting married, he sure the hell wasn’t going to tell the man. But he would leave a note for Vin in the kitchen and let him know that his boss was on the prowl looking for him.

Chris looked around. There were no vehicles parked around and Tanner’s jeep wasn’t in sight. Growling to himself he climbed back into his RAM and headed over to Buck’s and then changed his mind and headed home. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The photographer that had taken pictures of the wedding ceremony walked around the dining room taking candid pictures of the Tanners and guests. When he was finished he went over and spoke with Ezra.

“Do you think we should wire a wedding photo to the Denver Post or The Clarion?”

“Let us ask Mr. Tanner.”

When the question was poised to Vin, Nettie Wells was standing next to him. 

“I think the Denver Post,” Nettie replied. “It gets far more coverage than Mrs. Travis’ newspaper.”

“Yeah but Nettie, with my job I don’t want wide coverage. Don’t want to put Kelly in danger for someone who might not like me.”

“Perhaps the Clarion would be best. Surely Mrs. Travis would contact Mr. Larabee immediately …” Ezra replied.

“Yeah, let me see which one you want to fax and the words that go with it,” Vin said. “Want just the minimum said about me being a federal employee not a federal agent.”

“I can do that, but it is possible that Mrs. Travis will do more,” the photographer said.

“In that case, it might be wise for Vin to hand deliver it to her on his way home later tonight,” Nettie replied.

Vin looked at Kelly and nodded. “Sure we can do that. Long as it isn’t too late.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At the Denver airport, Ezra was profusely thanked for his participation of today’s event. He even agreed to take Miss Nettie home so Vin and Kelly could stop and see Mary Travis. Hannah rode with George and his wife and everyone agreed to meet for breakfast at Stable Green.

Vin parked Kelly’s SUV in front of Mary’s condo and stared at the black car in the drive.

“Whose car is that?” Kelly asked.

“Judge Travis – head of Denver ATF. Mary’s father-in-law. Come on darlin’.”

“Vin! What a surprise! Come on in. The Judge and Evie are here.” Mary Travis sang out happily. “And …Miss Green, so nice to see you again.”

“Mary.” Vin answered quietly as he slipped a protective arm around Kelly.

“What brings you out tonight Tanner?” Travis questioned.

“Judge. We have something for Mary and her newspaper that we wanted to hand deliver. But I’m glad you’re here…you might want to censor it.” Vin said taking the envelope Kelly handed him and offering it to the Judge and Mary.

“Come. Sit.” Mary said ushering them into the living room.

Evie Travis gasped at the sight of the wedding photo. She took it out of Mary’s hands as Mary reached for the write up on the wedding. Evie stared at the photo, looked at Kelly then back at the photo.

“I can’t believe how much you look like her.” Evie finally said.

“Look like who?” Kelly asked.

“Your grandmother! Mary Elizabeth Cochrane. I met her when she was in her 80’s. She didn’t like the man your mother married. Oh Orrin, you must call Arthur Stevens …remember he talked about the Green fortune skipping a generation. It was to go to the daughter of Elizabeth’s daughter …that would be you Kelly.”

“Fortune? Nobody in the family has ever mentioned a fortune.” Kelly replied giving Vin a worried look.

“Maybe that’s why your father wanted you to marry Thornberry. Why Thornberry was so pissed he did want he did.” Vin replied.

Vin knew from the look the Judge gave him that he better explain. “Kelly’s deathly afraid of mice because of a joke her father played on her as a child. Philip Thornberry before he was killed planted a number of mice, rats and skunks in the attic of the Green family home. He has paid one of her stable boys, a college kid, a hundred dollars a month to leave food up there for them. Until yesterday, no one had been in the attic since her mother died. I saw evidence that there are several things living up there. From what the college kid told Lieutenant Gutierrez and I …Thornberry hoped Kelly would fall down the stairs as she ran in fear …breaking her neck or legs or worse… because she was the first woman who had ever broken an engagement with him. He’s been engaged four times before that and always broke it off at the last minute.”

Tanner let that sink for a minute and then continued. “I had Ezra call the Thornberry Estate lawyer. There was a phone number on the kid’s check. It seems as long as the kid cashed that check every month, the checks would keep coming. And it appears the Thornberry’s didn’t have as much money as everyone thought they did. Kelly’s father told Philip Thornberry that he had funds but couldn’t touch them until his daughter married.”

“But Ezra couldn’t find out what the funds were?” Travis asked.

“No.”

Orrin Travis looked at his watch. “Well I know Arthur Stevens is a night owl. Let me call him.” Travis got up and walked into the dining room.

“Vin, I’m afraid we’ve drunk up all the coffee but I do have Coke.” Mary said getting up.

Tanner started to say no when Kelly rubbed his knee and smiled sweetly at Mary. “That would be fine, Mrs. Travis, thank you.”

Evie looked at the newlyweds. “These are beautiful pictures. The photographer did a magnificent job. Miss Nettie looks exceptional in buckskin. And Ezra…” she laughed. “Ezra looks like he belongs in that era.”

“Vin!” Judge Travis barked, which brought Tanner immediately to his feet.

“Sir.” Vin answered turning to face the man.

“Are you in rush? Arthur would like to bring over some papers for you both to sign and to explain some thing about the Green fortune.”

“No. We’re just on our way home from the airport. But …if it is financial …I’d like Ezra present. He’s handling some other things for me.”

“Of course. I’ll call him.”

[][][][][][][][][]

Arthur Stevens and Ezra Standish arrived at the same time.

“Arthur! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you Ezra. Do you know the man Kelly Green married?”

“Yes. Vin Tanner. He’s the sharpshooter on my team …Larabee’s team.”

“Well, that young couple are now millionaires.”

Stevens rang the bell and the two men entered Mary Travis’ condo. A new pot of coffee was made and Evie suggested they sit around the dining room table. 

After introductions were made Arthur asked Kelly when was the last time she had spoken with her father?

“I haven’t seen him since my mother’s funeral. I leave messages for him in Florida but he never calls me back. When he does it is always late at night and we never get to talk long.”

Bells went off in Orin’s, Vin’s, and Ezra’s heads. Jail The three men looked at each other.

“I was in Houston when mother died. I came up for the funeral and stayed for a couple of weeks and then went back. Then Hannah called me six months later and told me to come back right away. So I did. She said my father had taken off.”

Arthur looked at the newlyweds and then at Orin and Ezra. “Your father is in jail Kelly. He was an accomplice in the death of your mother.”

“My mother died of cancer. I saw the death certificate.”

“She was dying of cancer but that isn’t what killed her. The caregiver your father hired to take care of her …a friend of the Thornberry’s …was slowly poisoning her. Your father wanted you to marry Philip so he could get his hands on the Cochrane fortune which reverts to you when you marry. Philip Thornberry was broke. He needed your money to keep his lifestyle going. He tried to kill himself when he crashed his plane …but ended up living for a month before he himself pulled the plug.”

“How much money we talkin’ about here?” Vin asked.

“Thirty-five million dollars.”

“Shit!” Tanner barked. “First I learn I’m worth eight hundred thousand from my bounty hunting days …and now Kel is worth ….millions?”

Kelly Green Tanner looked at Vin. “It means Mr. Tanner you can buy a new Jeep.”

Vin cocked his head and looked at her. “I like my jeep.”

The whole table burst out laughing bringing Billy out of bed to see what was going on.

“Vin!” Billy exclaimed hugging the sniper.

“Billy. Sorry we woke you.”

“Oh that’s okay. Is Chris here too?”

“No. Why would Chris be here?” Vin asked, though he already knew.

“Chris is always talking about you. Said he was going to talk you into moving out to the ranch so you two could be closer.” Billy answered.

Tanner stared at the boy. He knew Larabee was after him but to convey that to the child….

“I’m afraid Chris Larabee isn’t going to get closer to Vin, Billy. Vin and I got married today,” Kelly said boldly. “I think though …that your mom should take some aggressive action to hog-tie that man. What do you think?”

“Oh yeah, I would love to have Chris as my dad.”

“Okay young man,” Mary said standing up. “Back upstairs to bed with you. And no phone calls. I’ll call Chris in the morning okay.”

“Okay mom.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Later after papers were signed and Red Feather and Ezra talked on the phone and discussed how to handle the finances of the new Mr. and Mrs. Tanner, Arthur Stevens left. 

Mary, Evie and Kelly were in the kitchen cleaning up. Orin had Vin cornered in the living room regarding Chris. Ezra leaned against the wall with a glass of wine in his hand, listening to the two men talk.

“Has Chris made passes at you? Has he sexually harassed you?” The Judge wanted to know.

“He’s been trying to get me to move out of Purgatory and out to his ranch. I’ve never stayed out there alone. Only when the team spends the night. I’ve been raped before …I know the signs when someone is stalking me. He wants me in his bed that I know. Even Buck told me that. Every one thinks I’m gay because I don’t date. Kelly and I have been in love with each for over a year. We just found out this weekend how we each felt about each other. The suggestion was made to get married and we decided …what the hell, let’s do it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In the kitchen, Kelly was giving Mary some pointers on seducing Chris Larabee …without the use of liquor. “And if all that fails, cuff him to the bed and just have your way with him. Touch him; kiss him until he is screaming your name.”

“Oh dear. I was naïve when Steven and I got married, and I am even more so now. Guess I will have to read some books to even know what you are talking about,” Mary replied. 

Kelly laughed. “Privately I can tell you what drives Vin wild. Now that might not drive Larabee wild but it could be a start.”

“I’d take her up on that child,” Evie laughed. “It would be great for Billy to live out there and have Chris for a father. I’m sure Sarah Larabee would have remarried to give Adam a father. Don’t know what is wrong with Chris to rebuff you so much.”

“Maybe she needs to start ignoring him,” Tanner said as he, Ezra and the Judge came into the kitchen. “Stop calling him to take you places. He complains about it all the time, but I think deep down he likes to be needed by a woman for that sort of thing.”

“I do have something coming up next week that I had talked to him about,” Mary said.

“Is it a black tie affair?”

“Yes it is.” Mary responded.

“What about Ezra? You could cancel out with Chris without telling him who you’re going with, only that you know he hates to get dressed up in those monkey suits and you found someone in town to take you instead.”

“Monkey suits?” Evie and Mary laughed.

Mary looked at Ezra who raised an eyebrow at his team mate. “I think Vin, you need to check with your team mate first.”

“Is it the charitable event at the Plaza?” Standish asked as he set his wine glass on the counter.

“It is.”

“Well, as I had already planned to attend that and have an invitation to do so, I would be more than happy to escort you Ms. Travis.”

“It’s settled then,” Orrin remarked giving his wife the nod that it was time to leave.

“At the end of the month I have a fund raiser involving Josiah Sanchez’ mission, perhaps I could lean on him to take me.”

Ezra and Vin laughed. 

“Not sure that will work Mary,” her father-in-law said. “Why don’t you wait on that? Perhaps we can find someone else to escort you to that. Why don’t I tell Chris in the morning at the team leader’s meeting that he’s not needed Friday night?”

“And Vin …why don’t you take the rest of the week off? I’ll tell the team you’re on your honeymoon. Let them get used to the idea that the man they thought was gay because he didn’t date …up and got married to a very beautiful woman.”

“Oh…” Evie chuckled, “Buck Wilmington will be so jealous.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ezra, Vin and Kelly were standing on the sidewalk outside Mary’s condo when Tanner’s cell rang.

“Tanner. Yeah, Ryan.”

“Wanted you to know that Larabee was around today looking for you. Snooped around the barns and the house. We just emptied several traps. Caught three skunks, two rats and several mice. We are re-setting them and will be out tomorrow to check them. We got to that sleigh bed and brought it down. My dad came out and cleaned it up and put a coat of Min-Wax on it. Hope you don’t mind but we took a queen size mattress from another bedroom and put it on that. The sleigh bed matches the dressers in the master bedroom. What would you like done with the four-poster that was in there?”

Vin told Kelly about the conversation and asked her about the bed.

“I don’t even know where that four poster came from. It was never in the house when I was growing up.”

“Ryan. If someone from your group can use it – it’s yours.”

“It’s practically brand new. You sure?”

“Ask Hannah she should be home by now. We had to make a stop in Denver. But we’re on our way now.”

“Haven’t seen Hannah.”

“What? She should have been there a couple of hours ago.” Vin answered in alarm. “Ezra! Hannah never arrived. Call Dispatch see what you can find out.” Vin said goodbye to Ryan and then turned to his wife, “Okay darlin’ …let it go.”

“Let what go?” Kelly whispered.

“What you’re feelin. Cry, scream …well, maybe not scream.”

“I have so many emotions going through me Vin…. I just want to hit something. Let’s go home.”

Vin put her into the passenger side and then walked over to Ezra who was talking with a police dispatcher.

“Semi rolled over taking the 121 Exit too fast. Traffic is backed up for miles. As far as she knows those names are not among the injured. They are probably at a standstill on the highway.” Ezra explained.

“So we’ll have to go home the old way and hope the bridge isn’t out.” Vin rasped.

“I will be at your place at eight Vin…so we can look for a vehicle for you. Definitely need a police radio and lights added to it.”

“Eight in the morning? You?” Tanner laughed.

“I will have you know that I can arise early when the need is there.” Ezra huffed.

“Need somethin’ that has good gas mileage …4 wheel drive …can haul a horse trailer …supplies …baby seats…”

“I’ll go online when I get home and bring some suggestions that are available in the area.”

“Doesn’t have to be American made either. Listen, I have to get Kelly home. I’ll see you in the morning.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stared at his calendar. “Shit! Have to take Mary somewhere on Friday night. Have to find my tux. Don’t think I had it cleaned from that last thing I took her to.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin parked the Stable Green vehicle in front of the garage and came around to open the door for Kelly. Headlights flashed behind him as he helped his wife out of the van. The newlyweds watched Hannah get out of George’s car and wave to them.

Tanner opened the back of the SUV and took out their wedding clothes. He’d purchased what he wore so he could wear it again at the reception they’d talked about having here on the lawn in a month or so.

Vin grinned as Hannah hurried over babbling in Polish taking the clothes from him and instructing him to carry his bride over the threshold into the house. Tanner laughed, locked up the vehicle with the remote and called to Kelly to wait. 

“Vin! I need to unlock the door for Hannah,” Kelly quipped as Vin pulled her away from the back door of the house.

“Hannah reminded me of an age old tradition to ensure happiness of the new bride and groom,” Vin replied with a smile as Hannah walked past them.

“And what age old tradition is that!” Kelly growled.

“THIS!” Vin said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the door Hannah was holding open. Tanner walked with Kelly into the kitchen as Hannah turned on the lights and then stopped suddenly noticing for the first time the beamed ceiling and the connection of the walls of the rooms.

“Vin? What’s wrong? MR. Tanner!” Kelly Green Tanner barked.

“Wha? Sorry,” Vin mumbled setting her down, his eyes scanning every corner of the kitchen, bath and small bedroom that Kelly’s mother had used.

“Vin. What is wrong?” Kelly asked again.

Instead of answering, her new husband walked into the small bedroom and turned on the light. He explored the room and the closet and then came out into the kitchen and looked into the pantry and the bathroom before turning to the two women and their questioning looks.

“Ryan said something that got me to thinking, and what I just found confirms that the master upstairs in not part of the original house. The whole upstairs was added. Come look.” Vin said taking them into the large walk-in pantry.

“See this …” He said pointing to cemented logs. “This room was probably the kids’ room, with bunk beds on either side. That bedroom where you mother stayed was your grandparent’s bedroom and the kitchen was the living area of the house. There is nothing up in that master bedroom that says it was built in the 1800’s. There is some history here. I’d like to investigate it, if you’d let me.”

“I – “ Vin started and then turned and looked over his shoulder. 

Kelly gasped at the sight, “Gr…grandma?”

Vin, however, was now talking French with the image that was hovering just inside the pantry. When the image disappeared, Tanner dashed into the bedroom and disappeared into the closet with Kelly after him.

“VIN! That was …that was my grandmother!”

“Easy darlin’. She told me to look in here for some things. John Green is not your father.”

“He’s not?”

Vin smiled, tipped her chin and kissed her. “She said the answers were in here. Why don’t you and Hannah make some tea…coffee …maybe some whiskey depending on what I find?”

Thirty minutes later Vin emerged with an armload of things. He set a box of letters on the counter, two scrapbooks, a box of photos, and a stack of newspapers.

“Wow! All that was in there?” Kelly gasped. 

“There is a small space behind the clothes that are hanging there. There is more stuff, but this is what she wanted us to see right away.”

“Ohmigod Vin! She was engaged to that lawyer that was at Mary’s tonight. Look at this.” 

Vin stared at the engagement photo in the newspaper that was in the scrapbook. “No wonder he kept looking at you tonight. You look just like your mother. Hell, you could be her twin.”

“I’ve – I’ve got his hair! Look how curly it was then.” Kelly burst. “But …ohgod, look …” Kelly Ann gasped as she turned the page and discovered a newspaper clipping of a bad car accident in which Arthur C Stevens was killed and his passenger lay unconscious in the hospital. 

Vin pointed to the next paper. “Passenger in Stevens’ accident regains consciousness … and authorities discover it is Arthur C Stevens! Driver of Steven’s vintage car was Jonathan Brokma a young law student in Stevens’ father’s law firm. Authorities now in a battle to save Stevens and exhume body to be reburied as Brokma.”

Vin looked up at Hannah who was standing, watching them with a worried look on her face.

“Hannah …when did you come to work here?” Vin asked.

Hannah stared at him, tears falling fast down her face.

Tanner knew instantly what the problem was. He’d seen that lost look on enough illegal immigrants in Purgatory. He was at her side as she folded to the floor. Vin pulled his phone and speed dialed Nathan and then tossed the phone to Kelly. 

”When he answers ask him to come immediately and bring his wife…she’s a doctor.”

“Noooo. I cannot go to a doctor. I … have..no…” and the rest was in Polish with more crying.

“Jackson. This better be good Tanner.” Nathan Jackson team paramedic growled.

“This is Kelly Tanner. Vin says he needs you and your wife here. My housekeeper has just collapsed and she says she can’t be taken to the hospital.”

Kelly looked at Vin. “He wants to know why.”

Tanner took the phone and rasped, “You told the story of your great-grandfather … it happened to her at age 11.”

“She’s never been to a doctor, I bet. See if she has any papers at all. It will help to get her registered. And tell her not to worry. Rain will call the proper people.”

“Nate, she’s been here in this house since before Kelly was born. She was part of a debt payment to her grandfather Cochrane. We don’t want to lose her.”

The Jackson’s arrived much faster than Vin expected and once Nathan and Rain had Hannah calmed down, Tanner turned his attention to his wife.

“Vinn…. I found my birth certificate in this album. It says …it lists me as Kelly Ann Stevens.”

Vin looked at it and again reached for his phone, this time calling Ezra who luckily wasn’t asleep yet. When Tanner explained why he was calling – Ezra P Standish was speechless.

“That explains why Arthur kept repeating,’ she looks so much like her mother.’ He needs to know Vin. Especially since the birth certificate lists him as the father and her mother gave Kelly his name … but …this is going to take some doing to change her from Green to Stevens.”

“She wants it Ez. She wants the name of her real father. We also found some other things. There is a stack of letters addressed to him from Kelly’s mother. They were never mailed because he was believed to have been killed in a car accident.”

“Yes, I remember reading about that accident. I will bring him with me for breakfast, but first I will call him yet tonight.”

Tanner hung up the phone and looked around. Rain was talking with someone on the phone and Hannah was wary. She looked up at Vin and began babbling in Polish. 

“Who are you calling?” Vin barked coming up next to Nathan.

“Rain is calling sanctuary people that will take her in until papers can be sorted. She might have….”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tanner raged at his team mate. “I didn’t ask you to come so you could take her away! She was kidnapped from a part of Poland that doesn’t even exist any more …when she was eleven years old!”

Tanner reached for Rain’s phone and closed it. “You two don’t even have a clue of what your ancestors went through do you? You’re all talk about your great-grandparents being kidnapped and put into slavery but you have no clue what the trauma is. Hannah celebrated her 12th birthday and was kidnapped and put on a ship crammed in a crate with other young women and upon arriving in New York she and the others were SOLD OFF! Sold off as domestics. Hell Nathan I thought you would understand but you don’t, do you? OUT! OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW! Yer not taking her anywhere!” Vin yelled. 

Only Kelly saw Ezra and Arthur quietly walking up to the house.

“She was kidnapped?” Rain gasped. “Nathan! This is totally different than what you told me.”

“I believe Mr. Jackson that Mr. Tanner asked you to leave. Might I suggest that you do that?” Ezra said sternly.

“Ezra! What the hell you doing here?” Nathan snapped.

“Ezra was present at our wedding today,” Kelly said stepping up next to Vin. “Now – my husband has asked you to leave our house, I would like you to respect his wishes and do that.”

“Nathan!” Rain said sharply, upset that her husband had told her the wrong information about poor Hannah Gorski.

Kelly and Vin stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Hannah as Nathan packed up his medical bag.

“Chris know you up and got married?” Nathan asked as he snapped his bag shut.

“Since when do I need Larabee’s permission to get married?” Vin growled back.

“Hell, you two have that silent communication between ya. Figured you would have picked up by now how he felt about you.”

“Sorry Nathan, I don’t hang that way. Never have.”

Nathan Jackson looked startled. “I thought …I mean we all …thought you were gay.”

That hit Kelly Tanner’s funny bone and she started laughing. Then she was laughing so hard she was crying.

“Kelly.” Vin said softly putting his arms around her.

“They… they… all… your team thought …mmmm…..all my staff thought so too. That’s why I never approached you before.”

“You tellin’ me, we could have been married a long time ago?”

“YES!” Mrs. Tanner yelped as she jumped his bones and kissed him. “Yes, my darling, yes.”

“Oh baby, love you so much!” Vin rasped returning the kiss.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Rain pushed Nathan out of the house as the newlyweds kissed oblivious to those around them. Ezra was closing the door as Vin whirled his wife around. It was then he saw Arthur Stevens standing there staring at them. Vin put his wife down and looked to the pantry.

“Grandma Cochrane! We need paperwork on Hannah. There must be some.” Tanner said.

Total silence followed and then Kelly exclaimed, “I know where it is! But …but there are no keys for it.”

Vin looked at Ezra. “Ezra can open anything, show him where it is.”

“Hannah? Is there a problem?” Vin asked as she looked to the clock again.

“My house. I must be in by midnight or I am locked out.”

“Locked out? What do you mean locked out?” Vin asked as Standish stopped and turned toward the two.

“It …locks me in so I do not try to run away.” Hannah said.

“What?” All others gasped.

“All these years, you have been locked in there at night?” Kelly growled. “What if there was a fire? What if? Oh my lord!” She looked at Vin in horror.

“Let us get these papers Mr. Tanner, then you and I can dismantle that lock.” Ezra replied.

With Kelly’s help Ezra unlocked the secret drawer which slid full length of the desk almost hitting Standish in the chest. He quickly looked through what was there and discovered an American birth certificate with foreign names and …naturalization papers.

“VIN! ARTHUR!” Standish exclaimed as he opened up the old fragile paper.

“Ez?”

“Hannah is a citizen. A US citizen!” Ezra cried happily handing the paper to Arthur, who read it with interest.

“She was made a US citizen …thirty years ago!” Arthur explained. “It says …she was in a group of children that were kidnapped from their families and brought to this country for wives and servants. There are several names including hers.”

Holding up the document he pointed to the date on the bottom, “This is when they all officially became US citizens.”

“And why the hell didn’t they tell her. Why keep her locked up at night? Where the hell would she go?” Tanner growled fiercely. “Good thing Green’s in jail. Sorry Kel.”

“I’m not liking him too well myself Vin. He wasn’t here a lot of the time and now that I think about it. I don’t think they slept together either. This room down by the kitchen is where Mom always emerged from. Said he snored too loud. I never put it together until now.” 

Looking at Arthur she said, “I don’t think she ever slept with him. She told me once she was forced to marry him. That the love of her life died in an accident.”

Arthur Stevens looked at his daughter. He had known that fact as soon as he walked into Mary Travis’ living room and stared at the replica of the woman he loved and lost.

“We were very much in love. We’d planned to elope the weekend of the crash. I was selling my vintage car to the young man because I needed the money to start a family. I knew Elizabeth was pregnant even though she didn’t. She had that glow women get when they are with child. When I was finally released from the hospital three months later I learned that her father had found someone to marry her, so her name wouldn’t be ruined. I saw her occasionally from a distance, but your father told me I’d be arrested if I tried to contact either of you.”

Vin went into the kitchen and brought Hannah into the dining room. “Do you remember this?”

“Oh yes. Many people came here that day. I prepared much food and others brought some too. Several women, including me, had to sign papers, raise our hands and repeat some words. None of us understood what was going on.” Hannah said looking at the parchment paper.

“It means Hannah,” Ezra said, “that no one can force you to leave. This paper made you a citizen of the United States.”

“I – I’m not illegal?” She gasped. “Police won’t come and take me away.”

“Hell, how long has she been told that?” Tanner growled under his breath.

“Vin …darling …you and Ezra need to go out and dismantle that lock. She is free to come and go. Please.” Kelly moaned touching his shoulder.

“Go ahead gentlemen,” Arthur said. “I will go through these papers and see what else we have. And tomorrow perhaps your JD Dunne can look up the names on this birth certificate to see if she has family here.”

-=-=-=-=-

It took several minutes for Vin and Ezra to find the alarm box for Hannah’s house. And while they were looking Vin made a grim discovery.

“Hell, Ezra! This is an old milk house someone just put a false front on. From the front it is a cute little place. Inside …?”

His sentence was cut short when he heard a sizzle and a pop. “Got it, did ya?”

“Let us have a look inside, Mr. Tanner.” Standish said as he eased open the heavy front door. Lights automatically flicked on when the door opened.

The two agents stepped inside and looked around. Heads turned and they stared at each other as Tanner said, “Hell, I’ve been in jails better than this.”

“And she lived in here for 30 - 40 years. No privacy in the bathroom. Small closet. Some books, few clothes. Good lord Vin, they owned her and kept her a prisoner even after she was made a citizen. How many others are living like this?”

“Might be a story for Mary to investigate,” Vin suggested. 

“I think that is an excellent idea. I also believe the main house has servants’ quarters in it. All houses of that period had provisions for the servants to live in, that is why the stairs go from the attic to the kitchen. I would venture to guess the attic once housed other servants that were evidently let go.”

Vin walked over to a stack of books and picked one up. It was a second grade primer for reading. As he put it down, his knee brushed a box which fell to the floor and spilled porn photos. 

Ezra came over to help pick them up and both men gagged at the sight of young Hannah tied to a bed or bent over a table or chair while Mr. JJ Green used her. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Vin gasped. “We can’t let Kelly see these.”

“See what?” A female voice said behind them.

“Don’t come in here.” 

“Vin this is where …?” And she stopped and looked around. “This is a cell. VIN …this is a jail!”

“Yes darlin’ it is. Please do not come in any farther.”

“The man I thought was my father – the illustrious JJ Green – used her didn’t he? Mother refused him so he used poor Hannah. We found some papers in that drawer. Sick is what they are. How she lost her virginity at age sixteen. He had a party for her. All his golfing and beer buddies. It includes a picture of her naked surrounded by drunken men all touching her. When she saw the photo she burst out crying …said every man there had her …used her like a whore. And that JJ Green would visit her every morning at five when the door unlocked. Forced her to her knees and took …took her ass so she wouldn’t get pregnant. Vin, she had a baby by him and it was taken away.”

“Vin…. Arthur is already calling a judge and filing rape and imprisonment charges against Green. All these years …I thought…I thought she had a nice house here.”

Tanner was on his feet and pulled his wife into his arms and walked her outside. “I know darlin’. She’s not sleepin’ out here ever again. I want you to go back into the house and take her up to where she should have been sleeping all this time. You understand. She is a member of the house. She is not a slave. She is not owned.”

“Vin.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you. I’m glad I found you and you are sticking up for her …us.”

Tanner grinned. “Love you too Kelly. Grandma Cochrane brought us together in the nick of time.”

“Know what? I’d like to have our bedroom down off the kitchen where …”

“Fine with me. That room upstairs is way too big. Should be a play room for kids. We got all week to make it work, and I have plenty of comp time if I need more time off.” Vin replied kissing her on the neck.

‘Kelly, tell Hannah …she needs to come out here and get her personal things out. The things that belong to her. This building is going to be taken down. After Mary gets photos of it.”

“Yes sir!” She said as she saluted him.

Tanner turned and started back to the milk house and then his feet froze in their tracks as his head heard …ohgod Vin…need you so bad. Vin. Please.

“Mr. Tanner. Vin. Are you all right?” Ezra questioned coming up to the stunned sharpshooter.

“Huh?” Vin blinked looking at Ezra. Vin swallowed …”That mental thing you talked about with Larabee. He’s having a wet dream about me. Or maybe it isn’t a dream, I don’t know. Did you pick up all the photos? Arthur’s going to need them.”

Tanner pulled his phone. “I’ll meet you in the house.”

Ezra grinned. He didn’t envy Mr. Larabee.

-=-=-=-=-=

Chris Larabee lay naked in his bed moaning for his sharpshooter. He was wet with sweat and his belly had cum smeared across it. “Oh hell Tanner. Don’t marry her. Please don’t marry her.”

Chris groaned as his cell buzzed on the night stand. “This better be good whoever you are.”

“Its Tanner.”

“Vin!” Larabee gasped. He was upright instantly.

“I’m saying this once and only once. I’m not gay and never have been. Don’t hang that way. Never did. You want me as a lover I am off the team right now! You want a sharpshooter. I’ll stay. I’ll be your friend Chris. I’ll be second in command. But I will not be your lover. I married the woman I love in Las Vegas. She’s the only one I want in my bed.”

Chris Larabee stared at the phone in his hand. “Damn it Tanner! Best friends? Best friends don’t cut it!” He slumped on the bed fingering his cock. The cock that would never be touched by the man he loved.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hannah was reluctant to sleep in the house. It wasn’t her place. It took a lot of Polish and all three men to tell it was her place as the housekeeper to have the room at the top of the back stairs. 

Finally it got through to her when Vin translated …”When you came you were a slave and they kept you in jail. You have not been a slave for many years and your place is here in the house that you take care of.”

“Hannah. We are going to try to find some of your family. Brothers or sisters. You are a free person. You can live anywhere.”

That scared her. “I – no – this is my home. Whatever happened before is gone. He is gone. He cannot hurt me anymore. But …my baby… he gave me a baby and took it away.”

It was only after Hannah retired upstairs that Arthur shared with Ezra and Vin other information JJ Green had recorded. “She was pregnant more than once. There are two different doctors named who came here to do abortions. Evidently one time she was too far along and both doctors refused to abort the child. I can trace through county records children born during that time, though I doubt Green would name who the parents were. Still one never knows.”

“I want that milk house she has been living in demolished,” Vin said. “Want it taken down this week.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Stevens said. “Kelly wants a new sign for the stables too. Tanner-Stevens Riding School – Trail Rides, Horses Boarded.”

“Shouldn’t it be Stevens-Tanner Riding School,” Ezra asked. 

“It should,” Arthur replied, “But Tanner-Stevens has a better ring to it. And the boss lady wants her husband’s name first.”

“What about ‘The Cochrane Homestead’?” Tanner offered not wanting his name up in public. “Then under that can be listed horses boarded, riding lessons, trail rides, etc. Kelly is a Cochrane.”

The three men looked at Kelly who was looking at her new husband with a quizzical look. Finally she said, “I would love that name. But are you sure?”

“According to the Critter Man, Colonel Cochrane was well known around these parts. We might get in on having Confederate-Yankee afternoon teas on the porches.”

“Yes!” Kelly yelped, “I remember Mother talking about afternoon teas on the wrap-around porch when she was a child.”

“It is one in the morning, gentlemen.” Ezra informed everyone. “I suggest Arthur and I go home … if we are to be back here at eight for breakfast. Mr. Tanner and I need to look for a new vehicle for him, and we need to take some papers to the bank.”

“And we need to call Mary,” Kelly said. “Let her know who my real father is, and to take pictures of that place.”

Tanner walked the two men to their cars. “We need to get Hannah to a doctor too. Don’t know if Rain Jackson would be right or not. But she has never been to a doctor except those who came to do abortions.”

“I think Mr. Sanchez would be the one to ask, Mr. Tanner. Hannah is like working with a homeless person who has nothing and knows nothing of the world outside this house.”

“Yeah, I want to ask Buck about those guns in there too.”

“If some date to the Civil War, Mr. Larabee has knowledge of those. If you want to ask him?”

“Right now I don’t.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Grandma Cochrane smiled at the two lovers asleep in her bed. They had made love for hours, just relishing in the enjoyment of each other’s bodies. The seed for the next generation had already been planted – out in the woods late on Saturday afternoon. The twins that were there would bring joy and frustration …and pride …the first of five children they would have. Now she had to remember where JJ Green hid the paper listing Hannah’s family. Others who had been kidnapped and brought to this country after Hannah’s body had been enjoyed so much.

Up in the housekeeper’s mini-apartment, Hannah had laid out her meager things and found dresses and shoes there left by previous servants. She smiled as she tried them on, some even fit her. She walked around the room and opened a closed door to discover a full bathroom – a toilet with a lid, a bathtub, a separate shower and two sinks. A closet full of towels and sheets. She stepped back into the bedroom and noticed for the first time that there was a sitting area by a big window. She sat in one of the chairs and looked out over all the barns and beyond. “JA jestem wolne, mama, JA jestem wolne.” [I am free, mama, I am free].

 

The next morning Hannah was up early and it was her whistling that awaken Tanner. Vin stretched and looked at the woman that lay next to him. Thank god it wasn’t a dream. He eased out of bed letting his lover sleep. He pulled on his jeans and padded barefoot up behind Hannah. 

“Hey there beautiful,” he whispered. He felt her whole body tightened and then realized those words might have been used by Green. “It’s me, Vin.” He replied softly as she relaxed.

“Don’t know if I am beautiful,” Hannah said shyly.

“All women are. I want you to know that Kelly and I hope you will stay with us.”

Hannah looked shocked. “Where – where would I go?”

“You are free to go anywhere you want.”

“I – I have never been anywhere but here.” Hannah replied. “The …your wedding was the first time ….first time I was away from the farm.”

“What about to the store? Or to church?” Vin asked, finding it was hard to believe she had never been off the property in the thirty plus years she’d live here.

“I work. I sleep out there. I work.” Hannah answered matter-of-factly.

Tanner hung his head and said some words in Apache. And then laughed when Hannah said, “I think those were not good words.”

“You’re right, they aren’t.” He would get Josiah to help him with his plan. It would be like getting a homeless person used to things they knew nothing about.

Vin took his phone out of the charger and went back into the bedroom quietly gathering his clothes. He slipped into the bathroom off the kitchen and got dressed before telling Hannah he was going out to check on the horses. He knew JD sometimes got up early to do work on computer stuff and he was hoping that was true this morning.

He was almost to Arapaho King’s barn when he pulled his phone and called JD. He grinned when the kid answered on the first ring.

“Hey Vin! What’s happening? Did you and Kelly connect? Ya married? Buck and Chris were so clueless about you.”

“JD, slow down. Need you to grab a pencil. I have some research you need to do.”

“Sure Vin, hang on.”

“This is confidential. The Clarion and The Post are going to be investigating this together so no one can know about it yet.”

“Okay Vin. Ya trusted me with lovin’ Kelly. I didn’t tell them about that …well I kinda did when you didn’t show up Saturday night.”

“I want you to look up Kelly’s housekeeper …her name is, Hannah Gorski. She was kidnapped from Poland when she was twelve years old and brought to this country …and then sold into domestic service.”

“Ohmigod Vin. She was… she was… okay. You want to know if she has family here. If anyone is looking for her, right?”

“Yes. Also in the 1960’s a whole lot of these women were made citizens of the United States. But she was never told. Mr. Green hid her papers and told her she was illegal and would go to jail if she didn’t do whatever he wanted.”

“That’s the other thing I need you to do, JD. I need a computer setup at the Cochrane Homestead. A voice activated computer, printer, scanner-copier …that neat greeting card stuff you put on my work computer too.”

“What’s your price limit on that? Voice activated is a little pricey.”

“Found out I have more money from bounty hunting than I thought, so don’t worry about the cost, JD. You know how I am. I want something that you won’t spend nights here fixing.”

“Gotcha. I’ll go online to Best Buy and see what they have. When do you need this?”

“This week. Things are going to be popping here now that we found out JJ Green isn’t Kelly’s natural father. You’ll read about it in The Clarion this week. Didn’t want it in The Denver Post. And need to start cataloging the antique guns from Colonel Cochrane that are here. If there is software for guns, I need that too JD. Come by after work tonight if you can.”

“You going to stay on the team?”

“What did Chris fire me?”

“No. But the way he feels about you. It’s all him and Buck talked about yesterday. How they thought you were gay because you never went out on dates and how much Chris wanted you.”

“I told Chris tonight how it was going to be. Now it is up to him. If he makes a pass again, I am out of there. Damn, I forgot to tell you. Remember that news you found about the Vet gelding that Appaloosa stallion in Oklahoma?”

“Oh yeah. Arapaho King!”

“I got him as a wedding present. Kelly bought him last fall. He’s more beautiful than that picture you found. Wait until you see him.”

“No shit!” JD yelped. “Damn, I can’t wait to see him!”

“JD? Who you talking to this early?”

“Gotta go. See you tonight.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hannah served a hearty breakfast while Kelly slept on. Vin did check on her once to make sure she was all right and then went back to the dining room where Arthur Stevens, Ezra Standish and Mary Travis were eating.

“Vin,” Mary said as Tanner sat back down. “Let me talk with Josiah about setting up a doctor’s appointment for Hannah. He was two women doctors the mission uses and I think one is Polish or Czech. We will explain the situation to them. Especially with those abortions she needs to be checked out. We are running a special edition with your wedding announcement. The story of Hannah and the search for others like her. I spoke with the Denver Post this morning. They have had something like that on the back burner for a couple of years. They have a photographer coming out with my crew this morning to get pictures of the milk house. They have wider coverage than the Clarion and from these names some of these women are probably in the area.”

“I don’t want her interviewed unless I’m here. I also have to call Miss Nettie. I want her to home school Hannah and teach her better English. She looks at pictures in cookbooks for ideas but she can’t read what is written.”

“I just can’t believe she has never been off this property,” Mary said.

“I can,” Ezra replied. “It is customary for servants in Europe to stay within the house for years at a time. In a house such as this, there would be two cooks, a dishwasher, someone to do laundry and ironing, a chamber maid for changing sheets, and a supervisor. That supervisor is the one who does the shopping. Everyone does their job and then retires to their room until they are needed again. All would live in basement rooms or up in the attic. The main two floors are for the family.”

“I think we can change our own sheets. I do know there is a small church around here somewhere that has Polish services. I need to find out where that is and talk to the priest.” Vin said smiling to himself as he heard Kelly stirring in the bed. “Excuse me.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“Vin! Why didn’t you wake me?” Kelly groaned as she rolled naked out of the bed.

Tanner leaned against the closed door and just smiled. “Damn you’re beautiful Kel.”

“Has breakfast started? Who’s here?”

“Arthur’s here. Ezra and Mary. We’ve been talking for an hour. Hannah is keeping your breakfast warm in the oven. You might want to put something on before you head for the bathroom. Don’t want Ezra drooling over that body of yours.”

Kelly looked down and blinked. “I see why your tongue is hanging to the floor Mr. Federal Agent. We are going to have to make a connection to the bathroom from here.”

She watched as he slowly undid his belt and began to unzip his jeans. “Oh you are so going to get it Mister Tanner,” Kelly laughed as she fell back on the bed spreading her legs wide.

Vin returned to the dining room a short time later with a satisfied grin on his face. He was going to like being married.

“Vin, Arthur thinks we should wait a couple of days before we look for a vehicle for you.” Ezra said as Tanner sat back down. “With this news breaking today, you’d best stay around here. After the photos are taken of the milk house, we’ll allow the demolition to start. But Hannah has to understand why it is being taken down.”

“I told her this morning. And she said she will be glad when it is no longer there. It will help her to let go of the bad times that happened inside.”

“A sign maker will be here today also. To redo the SUV to say Cochrane Homestead and for the road sign. He will need your input and Kelly’s.”

“JD is coming after work and we’re going computer shopping. I already told him what I wanted this morning. I have to look around down here and find a place to put it. Need an alarm system for the house and the barn’s too.”

Looking at Arthur, Vin asked, “Have you ever heard of Rangeman Security in Trenton, New Jersey?”

“You mean the man that is smoke?” Stevens answered.

“Reckon we can afford him?”

“Hell yes, Vin. Money is no object. You and Kelly have a lot of it. Her grandparents’ fortune goes to both of you, not just her. It is in their Will that the money be shared equally by Kelly and her horseman husband.”

“Horseman husband?”

“That’s what it says.”

“They knew she was going to marry a horseman?”

“I think they hoped she would. Do you need me to get you Ranger’s number?” Arthur asked pulling out a pen.

“No. Thanks. I have it.” Tanner said pulling out his cell and standing. 

Arthur, Ezra and Mary watched as Tanner made the call.

\-----

“Rangeman Security.”

“Vin Tanner. Need to speak with Ranger.”

“Hang on Vin. He’s on the … nope. Here he comes now.”

“Hey Tanner,” Ranger said, his voice coming over loud and clear as Vin set his phone in the charger. “You still playing Federal Agent? Got a million dollar bounty if you’re not.”

“Nope, like my job Carlos. Got a job for you ….unless you are still barred from coming to Denver because of that weapons charge?”

“No. Got that cleared up a few months ago. What do you need my friend?”

“Got married this weekend and…”

“She must be damn pretty to snag you.”

Looking at Kelly as she emerged from the bedroom in red jeans and a purple shirt Tanner answered, “She is. Her place is hundred years old and has been added on to. It needs a security system. Not an alarm system. Security. Like you put on the Alltel house. Cost is not a problem.”

“I have to be in Washington tonight and Miami on Tuesday. I can be out there with a crew to do an estimate on Thursday. It might take a couple of days.”

“Not a problem. We got four bedrooms upstairs, some horse barns and porches …take your pick.”

“See you on Thursday. I’ll call from the airport before we take off. Look forward to meeting the lady that snagged you.”

“Who was that?” Kelly asked coming up behind him. “Such a sexy voice.”

Tanner growled and Kelly laughed.

Ezra Standish looked at Tanner. He was learning more and more about this shy young man who already had had more experiences than many men have in their lifetime.

“Would that be the Courtney Alltel estate in Philadelphia?” Ezra asked.

“Yeah. Computerized with monitors including the barns. Don’t want anything to happen to my wife and kids or Hannah.”

“I think the first thing we need is a home inspection,” Arthur said. “It doesn’t appear that many repairs have been made on this place. The windows need to be replaced and a landscape designer for the front to take care of the overgrown shrubs and trees …my treat to finding my daughter and a wedding present to both of you.”

Vin and Kelly looked at Stevens and then at each other. “We accept your gift, father.” Kelly replied quietly. “Is it all right that I call you that? Mother told me JJ was my daddy not my father. I never put it together until now. She was trying to tell me that Green wasn’t part of me at all.”

“I believe we should also look at new siding for the house. Something that doesn’t have to be painted and helps to insulate,” Standish said packing up his papers. “I can get the siding at cost. And will bring some samples by tonight. Josiah knows some contractors whose businesses has slowed. Mr. Tanner. Congratulations. I worried about you two getting married so soon, but I see that it was a good thing for both of you.”

“Thanks Ezra, couldn’t have done it without you. Of all the guys on the team, I trust you the most.”

Ezra looked shocked. “Me? You trust me the most?”

“Hell yes. Tell Buck anything – he tells Chris. Tell JD anything – he tells Buck who tells Chris. Nathan tells all of them, though Josiah can keep a secret depending on what it is. I know you won’t tell any of them because you are faithful to your friends. And I consider you a good friend Ez.”

Hannah came into the room as Mary and Arthur were getting up from the table. “Those critter men are here again. Vin, you said you wanted to go up with them.”

“I do, thanks Hannah.” Tanner said putting his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. He wanted her to know affection doesn’t come with strings. 

Ezra and Arthur both shook Hannah’s hand and thanked her for the excellent breakfast.

“Mr. Tanner. The bank opens in an hour; I think that Mrs. Tanner should come with us.”

“Okay.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Vin walked up the back stairs with Ryan and two others, Ezra looked at his watch and speed dialed Chris Larabee on his phone. Chris was just walking into his office and setting down his briefcase when his cell buzzed on his hip. He answered it as he walked back to the break room for fresh coffee.

“Ezra where are you?” Larabee barked into his phone.

“I am at the Tanner’s, Mr. Larabee. Mr and Mrs Tanner have an appointment at nine at Bank One and have asked me to help make decisions regarding her grandfather’s estate.”

“Her grandfather’s estate? You mean Colonel Cochrane left his fortune to his granddaughter?”

“He left it to his granddaughter and her husband. They jointly receive it. He changed his will after he found out what kind of a man JJ Green was. I will be in after setting up accounts for the Cochrane money and also for the funds Mr. Tanner found out he has from bounty hunting.”

“Bounty hunting? Thought he only took expenses.”

“He did. What he didn’t know until Saturday was the balance of the rewards was sent to his financial advisor in Texas.”

“Vin has a financial advisor?”

“He is a cousin on his grandfather’s side. Wednesday I am also spending the morning with him while we look for a new vehicle for him.”

As Chris took another sip of coffee, he asked, “How much money does Vin have?” 

“From bounty hunting – eight hundred thousand dollars. From the Cochrane estate he and Mrs. Tanner share equally 35 million dollars.”

Ezra smiled broadly as he heard Larabee choke on his coffee and then heard Buck Wilmington yelled, “Shit Chris! You spit that all over my new shirt.”

“Vin and his wife …inherited …thirty-five million dollars!” Larabee yelped loud enough to be heard 14 floors down!

There was dead silence in the bullpen as all activity came to a stop as eyes stared at their shocked team leader.

“I will see you when I get there Mr. Larabee.” Agent Standish said slowly hanging up the phone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Up in the attic Tanner looked around. 

“We moved some things around,” Ryan explained. “Found some holes in the backs of a couple of old dressers. Cleaned out the nests and put the dressers back to back so they couldn’t get back in. Found those two trunks under the eaves. They look pretty old. Hung up the uniforms we found to air them out. Moved a stack of newspapers away from the sun too.”

“Thanks,” Vin replied. “We did find out that Colonel Cochrane had afternoon teas for the North and South regiments here. And down the line, Kelly and I would like to get that started again. Right now I need to know what you think is left up here.”

“We found four skunks, all adults. Two rats and a ton of mice. Might be getting mice for some time. The windows up here are old.”

“We’re getting new windows all around and I want to enclose this into bedrooms and a bath.”

“I think at one time someone lived up here. The floor is wood and just needs to be refinished. Once it is dry-walled, the mice should disappear.” Ryan said. He and his two brothers picked up the traps that had animals in them and reset the traps they brought.

“Would you ask Ezra to come up here? Need him to pick the lock on this trunk?”

“Sure.”

Vin knelt in front of the old steamer trunk as the men descended the stairs. He looked at the lock and then reached for his key chain and tried an old key he had carried on it for years. He was surprised when the lid popped open. He slowly sifted through the papers and pieces of cloths he found inside. When his fingers felt a wax seal, he carefully freed the parchment from its cloth envelope.

“Mr. Tanner. You needed me?”

“Over here. Thought I needed you to open this trunk but …found out how old this place is. Think we can apply for historical status?” Vin said showing his team mate what he found.

Standish was speechless. He looked at the parchment. It was a land deed for several thousand acres. “According to this document, you own property around here that is listed for sale. I believe we need to take this to the county land office immediately …and have copies made of it. What else is in this trunk? We have time.”

Slowly they laid out numerous papers. Letters from the first governors deeding land to the Cochrane’s. Land that was to be handed down to generation to generation and could not be sold so open range could be preserved. Birth certificates for Elizabeth Cochrane. Another birth certificate for Kelly Ann Stevens. 

“I called Las Vegas this morning and talked to them about issuing a new marriage license with the name Kelly Stevens. It will be delivered by Fed Ex later today.”

“I don’t want to leave this parchment with the land office Ez. It might disappear.”

“I agree. We shall show it to them and allow copies to be made. But it must stay in our possession. And I believe we should take Mr. Sanchez along as added protection.” 

“What about Arthur? He might know someone. A retired judge maybe.”

“You are absolutely correct! He does know someone.” Ezra replied excitedly pulling out his cell phone.

Vin listened to the one side conversation of Ezra and Arthur Stevens. Ezra’s face shone when he finally folded his phone.

“We are to wait here …well, downstairs. He is calling retired Judge Herman Hartley and Congresswoman Jennelle Freeman. Both these people have seen this document in the past and will be ecstatic, Arthur says, that it has been discovered. He is also calling an investigative reporter at The Post who has worked on this theory for years. It seems a previous document was turned over to the County Land Commission and was conveniently lost.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The documents were spread across the dining room table. Arthur Stevens and Jennelle Freeman were examining them when Judge Hartley arrived.

“Glory Be!” Hartley exclaimed. “These are priceless. There is a reporter from The Post coming in after me. I think we should have these photographed and documented before we take them to the Land Commission. In fact, we might even publish them along with a story that previous documents turned over to the State Land Commission were purposely lost.”

It was decided that Ezra would take Mr and Mrs Tanner to the bank and get accounts set up and then return to the house. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When the Tanners and Ezra returned, the reporter was dictating a story layout with two others that had arrived from the paper.

Vin stared at the land deed. “Hell …I’ve seen one just like this …framed …”

Judge Hartley and Ms Freeman both asked “Where?”

Vin stared at the document. “In high school I lived with Nettie Wells. Delivered eggs for her …he was a judge ….lived in a big old house with a huge front porch on River near the …..”

“Judge Berens,” Hartley put in. “The front door has etched glass and there was a carved bear on a pole hear the mailbox.”

“YES! In the front hall …this same one is framed …or was.” Vin said. “Does he still live there?”

“Yes, he does,” the reporter said. “How do we get it back?”

“We don’t,” Ezra replied. “We publish this one and asked the public to tell us where the other one is. Ask who was on the Land Commission board fifteen years ago that would want this document to disappear.”

“Glad you’re on our side, Ez.”

 

 

-=-=-To be continued at a future date….

12-19-09


End file.
